


Beyond My Wildest Dreams

by PhoenixStar73



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec tries to do something nice for Magnus, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Anniversary to Malec, Happy Husbands, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, first year anniversary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: It's their first wedding anniversary and Alec just wants everything to be perfect for Magnus tonight...MALEC anniversary <3
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	Beyond My Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexxyia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexxyia/gifts).



> I wrote this specifically for Malecs Anniversary. They are both still my OTP. There's just something so eternally magical about them :)
> 
> gifted this to Lexxyia because she liked it so much.

Alec Lightwood woke up feeling really good this morning. The sun was shining in the windows, and all of Alicante looked peaceful, the towers and city rebuilt since their return from Edom last year. 

There was another reason why Alec was so happy. It was his first wedding anniversary with Magnus today, along with their first time living somewhere other than in Brooklyn -- when he had gotten the offer from Idris to become Inquisitor, they had also offered Magnus the role of the High Warlock of Alicante. 

And so they had moved. 

While there had certainly been a big adjustment since they were no longer in New York City, they were now happy and content. Home was no longer about location, it was with one another.

Alec really wanted to do something special for Magnus - for their anniversary. He had been thinking about it all week, even dreaming of it. The perfect dinner, then maybe some dancing --yes he had attempted to practice, despite having two left feet, then a romantic bath and then retiring to the bedroom and not coming out for awhile...

He grinned, he liked those plans indeed!

But he was still somewhat insecure about it..

Luckily he had been able to catch his sister Isabelle on one of her breaks from being Head of the Institute to chat about it.

"Izzy! I hope I'm not bothering you right now, you're probably swamped with coordinating missions and things," Alec had said into the phone.

Isabelle had laughed her wonderful laugh, thrilled that her brother had called her. It had been way too long..."No, not at all, big brother. I always love hearing from you. What's up, Mr. Inquisitor?" she teased.

"Well, our first anniversary as husbands is today, and --"

He could hear an ear piercing scream on the other end, and he held the phone a little further away from his ear.

"By the Angel!! Wow really? That was quick!" Isabelle said excitedly. 

Alec smiled into the phone. "Well, yes," he said. " Anyway, I kinda want to do something special for him, but I'm not sure if it would qualify as anniversary worthy."

Isabelle sighed dramatically, then grinned. Her brother was such a softy ever since meeting Magnus.

To this day, she counted her lucky stars that Magnus had barged into Alec's wedding to Lydia to stop it. 

She really couldn't imagine either man with anyone else...

"You know Magnus would love anything from you, big brother. You don't need to stress out over it," she said softly.

"Well, actually, I did have an idea. I thought i would try to make him a fancy meal from scratch. I mean there's YouTube now and other recipes that seem fairly easy, " Alec said hesitantly.

"Well, I think that sounds great, big brother," she said enthusiatically. 

"So where is Magnus today?" she asked. "Is he working from home? Then it would be a bit hard to work the surprise in..."

"He actually went to the Spiral Labyrinth to consult with Tessa about something. He should be back tonight though," Alec said.

"That's perfect! Aww I wish I could be there to see his face when you bring dinner out to him! Hmm any idea on what you want to make for him?" Isabelle said excitedly. 

"Prime rib, medium rare. I actually managed to find some good prime rib in the market earlier this week, and then I found a good red wine reduction recipe for them. Then I was thinking some garlic mashed potatoes with haricot verts in a Dijon-shallot vinaigrette."

"Sounds amazing. Don't worry about it, tonight's going to be great," Isabelle reassured Alec. After a few more minutes of talking, they both hung up. 

"Okay, Alec said. "Need to plan. First things first..." 

He started walking toward the kitchen.

*****

The loft doors clicked open as Magnus sailed through with a flourish.

"Welcome back, my wonderful High Warlock of Alicante," Alec said, grinning as he came over to give Magnus a kiss. He then also twirled his husband around and brought him down to a dip.

Magnus laughed appreciatively. "Now that's what I call an amazing welcome," he said warmly. 

"Well, yes. It is our anniversary, and I wanted you to know how special you are to me," Alec said, kissing him softly on the lips.

"I can't believe it's been a year already!" Magnus said happily, kissing him back.

"Why don't you sit down, I'm sure you are tired from having such a long day," Alec said. "Martini?" he asked, handing over a glass of his husband's favorite drink. 

"How thoughtful, Alexander. Thank you," Magnus said, clearly touched. Magnus them made his way over to the couch, and sat down.

His gaze lingered on Alec, taking in the apron he was wearing, along with the duster. His husband was always adorable, and very domestic at times. 

He decided to joke with him about it.

"Hmm is this some sort of hint? It isn't quite French maid-ish, but I think I can make it work," he quipped, leaning over and trying to grab Alec by the waist as he passed by.

"Oh stop it," Alec huffed, laughing as he ducked out of reach teasingly. "I've been trying to clean the place all day. And yes I know you have magic for that, but I thought I'd try to do it on my own."

"Aww aren't you sweet, darling," Magnus murmured, settling back on the couch with his Martini. 

After awhile, Alec sat down next to Magnus on the couch, and they were making small talk, along with canoodling with one another, blissfully happy.

Suddenly Magnus smelled something odd, and looked at Alec.

"Uhh, do you have something in the oven, honey?" Magnus asked, sniffing the air. "And wait, is that smoke coming out from the kitchen?"

Alec blanked out at first, and then his eyes widened. 

Oh shit, he _had_ forgotten something...

"OH NOOOOO! The steaks!! I had put them in the oven to bake! But just for a few minutes. That was an hour ago!" he shrieked.

Jumping up from the couch, he ran into the kitchen. 

Magnus's eyes widened. This couldn't end well...

Minutes later, Alec walked out of the kitchen, with a plate with something charred on it. He dumped both in the trash.

"There goes our anniversary dinner," he grumbled, sighing. He came back to the couch, and plopped down on it, dejected.

"Alexander, it's okay," Magnus said soothing, putting an arm around his husband and squeezing him affectionately.

But Alec was really upset.

"I just wanted the chance to do everything for once," Alec lamented. "You are always magicking awesome meals for us, and you also are pretty good with making your own meals from scratch when you need to. I just wanted to give you a honest to goodness home cooked meal for our anniversary. I worked on it all day! I even dreamt about it this past week because I was so excited to try to do this for you. At least, in the dream, everything came out perfectly. The meal was perfect. Then we danced, had champagne and strawberries while in a bubble bath, and then we didn't come out of the bedroom for a week. It was a great dream, sigh." 

Alec kept looking down at the floor, feeling despondent.

Magnus looked at Alec, his heart so full it was about to burst. He was speechless. Aww Alec wanted to do all of that for him? 

"Alexander, look at me," he said gently, and Alec lifted his red-rimmed eyes up at him. 

"I'm sorry your dream evening didn't exactly work out the way you wanted. But I really don't care about all of that," Magnus said softly.

"You don't?" Alec wondered.

"No. Effort counts for a lot, and you tried. That means more to me than anything. You always try to make me happy. You have proven time and time again how important I am to you," Magnus said seriously. He brought his fingers up to Alec's face, and tracing his jawline before cupping it lovingly with his hands.

"You, being my husband, and wanting to share your life with me, is better than anything I could have dreamt up. When I told you initially that you unlocked something in me, boy let me tell you, never could I have even _predicted_ how crazy yet wonderful everything could have turned out, in the end," Magnus proclaimed. 

"You, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, are the love of my life, and the husband beyond my wildest dreams. Thank you for being you. I love you so much," Magnus said, leaning in to press his lips to Alec's. Alec's whole body sighed as he leaned into the kiss, licking into Magnus's mouth softly, the way he knew drove Magnus absolutely crazy.

Soon they were just all over each other on the couch, hands everywhere, a shirt on the floor, another shirt across the room...

Breathing heavily, it took all of Magnus's effort to pull himself away to collect himself. 

Alec looked at him questioningly. 

"Is everything alright, my love?" he asked, fighting to get his breathing under control. 

"Well, I was wondering," Magnus said. "Dinner may not have worked out. But we could certainly follow through with the other parts of your dream. Champagne and strawberries while in a bubble bath did sound pretty good."

Alec clucked his tongue. "I thought you'd never ask. There's actually champagne chilling in an ice bucket next to the bath," Alec said in a suggestive tone. He waggled his eyebrows at him. "And I'm supposing you'll also want to follow through with not leaving the bedroom for a week eh?"

Magnus smirked. "Have you met me? Or you for that matter?" he teased. 

Alec laughed. "I'm just joking. Yes, I know how to satisfy my dear husband. And just you wait, there may or may not be some new things on the repertoire this year." He smirked.

Magnus's eyes widened. "Oh really," he growled, clutching his Shadowhunter tightly and biting him lightly on the ear just like Alec liked it. "Ooh, do tell. I do like it when you're rough."

Alec giggled.

"Oh yes, you will certainly _get it_ later," he growled, which made Magnus's glamour drop. Magnus loved it when Alec was bold...

"But you will just have to wait," Alec teased. "First things first, how about that dance? And then bath next. Shall we?" he asked, getting up from the couch and holding out his hand to Magnus.

"Of course, let the festivities begin, darling" Magnus said in his low musical voice, as he took Alec's hand and let him pull him to his feet, into his loving arms. 

Now they were dancing, shirtless, albeit in silly fashion as they laughed and kissed without abandon, just enjoying one another.

Magnus felt so very lucky to have such an amazing husband. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy MALEC anniversary :)


End file.
